Our Family Will Fight
by AliceTheBookGirl
Summary: Even when the world and the course of life are against them, they will still fight for the sake of family.


Title: Our Family Will Fight

Note: K – Family – Tsuna, Reborn, Vongola Tenth Generation – Complete

Summary: Even when the world and the course of life are against them, they will still fight for the sake of family. A drabble more than a story really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters or plot.

* * *

Tsuna stood at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the destruction and chaos brought upon by the imbalance of the Earth's life force. From his spot, he could see far off forests turn black from the withering trees, the sea level lowering from the vanishing water, and the sky turn a blinding orange from the drastic change in the atmosphere.

Closing his eyes, Tsuna whispered to his comrade, who was sitting on his right shoulder.

"With all components of the Triniset gone, it looks like this is the end."

His companion smirked and tilted the rim of his fedora down. "Hmph. It's never the end, Dame-Tsuna. This is only a turning point in our lives."

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly before he fell into soft chuckles. He then stretched his right arm out, the palm of his hand facing outward.

"It feels so odd, so empty. After all these years, it became almost like a soothing friend to me."

Reborn gazed at the hand, pointedly looking at the slender calloused middle finger that used to possess a shining ring that symbolized family and protection. He shifted his eyes down towards his own chest only to see the dark color of his suit jacket and button-down shirt. True to what Tsuna said earlier, Reborn's own piece of the Triniset was absent, having been shattered long ago. His body, along with the other Arcobaleno, retained its infant form because Kawahira had died before having the chance to remove the curse.

But it wouldn't matter in a few moments anyway. They wouldn't need their bodies where they were planning to go.

"I take it everyone will be arriving soon?"

"Ah. After all, we haven't done _that_ yet."

In one of those rare moments in his life, Reborn gave a genuine smile, full of warmth and amusement. Tsuna had gotten a glance of it before it was gone, Reborn having heard the footsteps of their family approaching.

"This is going to be the most extreme moment of my life! I can't wait to see Kyoko again!"

"Haha. I really want to play a game of baseball when I see you guys after this."

"Tch. Of course you would be thinking about games when the world is about to destroy itself, taking us along with it."

At the reminder from his Storm Guardian of what was about to transpire, Vongola Decimo gave a sorrowful smile to his guardians. When everyone stood in a loose circle, he began to address them, his tutor still sitting upon his shoulder.

"We're the last ones left in this world, and soon enough even the world will be a vast barren land." Tsuna closed his eyes and took a resigned breath. "But...that doesn't mean we won't meet again. Yuni's last prediction foretold that life would start again, someday."

Lambo gave a few sniffles as he mumbled, "I-I don't want t-to die yet. I d-don't want everyone to die either. What i-if I ca-can't find anyone when we're alive a-again?"

Chrome stepped towards the child and placed a hand on his head. When he turned his teary face towards her, she gently smiled and replied, "Then we'll be the ones to find you, Lambo. Even if we have to fight, we'll never stop until we're together again."

The little Bovino fell to his knees and broke out into wails after hearing that, the tears flowing freely down his red blotchy face.

"Nagi is right, little lamb. After these past years, you all belong to me now, and I won't let my possessions disappear so easily."

"Hn." A sharp glare from Hibari showed that he downright disagreed. After all, everyone present belonged to _him_, for being previous residents of Namimori.

While his male Mist and Cloud Guardians began a stare-down, Tsuna turned around briefly, just in time to see violent winds and debris quickly approaching their tiny island of peace on the cliff. Looking into his tutor's eyes, he noted that the time had come.

"My precious family," he called to them. They stopped their bickering, sobbing, and glaring to face the man that represented their embracing sky. "This isn't farewell. More like, goodbye for now. And although I still despise fighting, I won't hesitate to do so to see you all again."

His Rain Guardian gave his usual grin of cheer and hope and suggested, "Why don't we do _that_, if we're preparing for a fight then?"

"Oh! I extremely agree that it must be done! Everyone, huddle up!" Ryohei burst out while pumping a fist into the air. "It'll be the last one we do for a while, so we have to make it count!"

Gokudera glowered at the enthusiastic boxer before he paused for a moment and thought it over. Turning to his boss, he timidly said, "Juudaime, it would be my greatest honor if I could join in with the idiots along with you and the rest of our...family."

Tsuna felt his eyes water slightly as he gazed into each of his guardians' faces. Some didn't outright show it, but they agreed with the right-hand man.

He nodded his head eagerly, he had expected this from the very beginning. It was the reason he gathered everyone in the last temporarily safe place on Earth. "Alright. One last time before we leave."

And so, as skyscrapers collapsed and statues crumbled, the tenth generation family of Vongola gathered, arms over shoulders and foreheads pressed together in a prayer to meet one another again.

"Vongola!" Tsuna cried out.

And his loved ones responded in kind, even his tutor, who was so much more than just a teacher.

"Fight!"

And the world ended.

* * *

A/N: This was written in about two hours today when I should have been writing college application essays for my composition class…really goes to show how academically productive I am.

Anyways, since this was written so quickly (especially fast for someone like me) there's bound to be mistakes hidden in there. Feel free to correct me on my grammar/punctuation because I'm already satisfied with how I write my characters.


End file.
